Undead dueilist of the academy
by MrNineKuruma
Summary: When mortos was 6 he found a lifelong friend when he was 18 he entered duel academy along others like jaden yuki and syrus truesdale how will his destiny compare to theirs? Oc insert and oc ideas are up for suggestion pairings are uncomfirmed. Rating may change if romance does. Please review


"Welcome to my world little boy; I have not had a visitor in so long what brings you here." Said a figure clouded in a dark green mist that obscured all its features somehow. "Where am I?" asked a small boy of about 5-6 years old with dirty blonde hair, height of 4'2", and a skinny frame.

"You are in the thought world or where multiple thoughts are brought together to make a version different from the real world but same at the same time." Stated the creature. "What?" asked the confused child. "Hmm too young to understand I see; no matter you'll understand in time but first you must find me in your world." Said the creature.

"How do I do that? Asked the child "I will guide you but first you must return to your world and before you ask all you gotta do is wake up since the only way you can appear here for now is in your dreams." The creature quickly explained with a sigh.

"Ok but I got a question first; who are you and by the way i'm Mortos Aljan." Mortos excitedly stated hoping to get a new friend. "Me I am!" The mist cleared and a beast of enormous size with green skin and giant green wings and tail with bones covering its vital area and gold bones covering its claws, talons, shoulder spikes, wing bones, and on its tail in segments and with black horns on its head and with a beastly tone it stated "Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

"Woah you look so cool" Mortos yelled while jumping up and down with stars in his eyes. "Wait you're not scared?" TRA wondered bemusedly. "No should I be?" Mortos asked confused "No but I want to know why?" Asked TRA. "Well it's because you haven't been mean or rude you may look scary to some but you don't seem like it so I think your cool." Yelled Mortos excitedly.

"I see well either way you must go now." Demanded TRA. "But I want to talk to you more." Mortos stated with tears in his eyes. "You will but you need to go your body is waking." TRA told him. "Fine but will I be able to talk to you again?" Asked mortos worried he lost his new friend. "Don't worry we will talk again soon but you must go." TRA hurried mortos along. "Bye till next time buddy." Mortos yelled as he vanished from the thought world.

Interesting kid can't wait to fight alongside of him but first I have to gather the others hmm it'll be interesting but I must stay focused on my goal a danger lies before us all if I don't. "So what do you guys think of him?" Asked TRA to seemingly the air.

"If he is to be our master then he needs a tougher body but it seems he does have the courage if he wasn't scared of you." Stated a old disembodied voice.

"Or he could be stupid." Said a younger disembodied voice that began to laugh uncontrollably. "Maybe but I sensed more intellect and power in him then I did from anyone else." Stated the old voice. "Either way we will need to watch him as he grows and help him along." With that said the presence of the voices disappeared and TRA was left alone once again.

As light streamed in from the window onto a young boy's face he awoke with a loud yawn and a stretch. Was that dream real or what was that? the young boy thought. "It was real and before you freak out i'm not in your world fully I was able to attach my mind to yours through the necklace you are wearing and my body is in the card being made by pegasus right now." TRA suddenly spoke up.

"Woah you almost scared me but how did you get your mind into my necklace?" Asked mortos who looked at his necklace that was silver dog tag with his initials on it but now it had a green tint and and on the back was engraved .A . "I used you as a medium to appear in reality but you need to get my card quick because my mind can only last about a week without being put in my card by pegasus's millennium powers because even though he doesn't have the eye anymore he still found a way to get it so he can still use the powers to infuse the cards with the duel spirit." TRA explained to the boy who looked more confused now than he did at the start.

"O.K I don't understand but I got that you only have a week to talk to me then I need to find your card to talk more right?" Mortos asked the voice in his head. "Basically but first do you have a yugioh deck of your own?" Wondered TRA. "No mom and dad didn't want to get me one till I was older and started to study to go to duel academy." Mortos told TRA in a sad tone. "Ok we need to get you one of those too and find the rest." TRA thought outloud. "Who are the rest?" Mortos wondered.

"Nobody you need to know about now but for this week i'll give you a schedule to go by to follow when this week is up." TRA commanded "Why would I need a schedule and why should I follow it? Questioned mortos with a serious look in his eyes and a frown on his face since it sounded like TRA was just ordering him around like a boss or parent would. "We need you to not just be smart but physically capable because in the future you will require your mind and body at full capability but for now just follow the schedule and look for my and the other cards and we will guide you through your destiny." TRA boastingly stated. "When do we start?" Mortos asked. "Now" was the simple statement by TRA.

12 years later

A young man of eighteen (with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, height of 6'2", hazel eyes, and a lean build not fat but still with defined muscles wearing a orange sleeveless tee and black basketball shorts with gold stripes down the side of the shorts) was in a card shop looking for his final card for his deck.

"I heard you have a Shiranui Sunsaga can I get it from you?" Asked the young man. "I do have it but the card is not for sale it's the last one and a friend gave me it." The old shop keep said with a low growl. "Ok how about a deal then?" Was the young man's response. "I said i'm not selling it mortos stop asking." The old man yelled. "I'm talking about a duel between you and me." Mortos calmly said. "Well what would I get from it?" The old man curiously wondered. "This." Mortos handed the owner a single card it was a white card with a picture of a dragon on it and it was named crystal wing synchro dragon. "Deal!" The owner agreed.

Mortos LP 8000

Shop owner LP 8000

"How do we choose who starts?" Asked the shop owner. "You can." Stated mortos. "Thanks."

"I activate terraforming, grabbing union hangar from my deck, then I play union hangar; the field change to a warehouse like building and in the middle was a pillar with multiple machines in hangars going up and down the pillar, using its effect to search A-assault core to my hand. I summon gold gadget lvl 4 atk 1700 def 800; A machine gadget with a light in the middle popped up and then compartments opened up to reveal a gold machine with a humanoid figure, and its effect to special silver gadget; a silver gadget popped up with a light on its middle that popped open to reveal a silver humanoid machine, from my hand lvl 4 atk 1500 def 1000 and its effect to special A-assault core; a machine appeared that resembled a scorpion showed on field, lvl 4 atk 1900 def 200 to my field then when A is summoned I use union hangar effect to equip B-buster drake; a machine that looks like a raptor showed up behind A, to A-assault core now A is unaffected by spell effects by B-buster drake eff when he's equipped to a creature. Now I XYZ; a vortex of space appeared around the field absorbing gold and silver gadget and when the vortex disappeard a machine with multiple kogs that resembled a humanoid figure appeared with two orbs floating around it, summon Gear Gigant X rank 4 atk 2300 def 1500 by using gold and silver gadget as materials, now I use his effect by detaching 1 material; gear gigant reached out and when a orb flew into its hand it crushed it and when it opened its hand a new card was shown, to search C-crush wyvern; a bat like machine, to my hand; I end my turn by placing two cards facedown." The owner ended his turn.

"That was longer than expected, ok my turn draw!" Exclaimed lmortos "I start by activating twin twisters by discarding mezuki to the grave; it will destroy both your facedowns."

As mortos placed the card on the field a twister with a zombie bull in it came through and hovered over the two facedowns till they were blown away with the winds revealing a solemn warning and a call of the haunted.

"Now I summon gozuki lvl 4 zombie atk 1700 def 800 to my field". A bull with a giant hammer appeared.

"Before i forget I activate zombie world." The field changed from a pristine hangar unit to a rust bucket and decayed machines and the machine on field also rusted to show that everything became a zombie that's in field and grave.

"Now i activate gozuki to send uni-zombie to grave." Two zombies a tiny frail zombie and a fat zombie that were singing a tune appeared and got instantly smashed by the hammer of gozuki and sent into the ground.

"Now I banish mezuki to use its effect to special a zombie in my grave and i choose uni-zombie lvl 3 tuner atk 1300 def 0 back to the field. As a portal was opened and mezuki jumped through disappearing the two zombies came out back onto the field still singing a bad tune.

"With uni I can use its first effect to send a card from hand to grave to target a monster on field and increase its level by one, I discard shiranui spectral sword to increase uni's own level by one making it lvl 4 and I now use its second eff to send a zombie from my deck to grave to increase your A-assault drake to lvl 5 by sending shiranui solitaire to grave but there is a second part to the second eff only zombies can attack this turn but with zombie world everything is a zombie." Mortos explained in length to shop owner.

"With my two level fours I could XYZ but since you did i would hate to copy so i'm going to synchro my lvl 4 uni to my lvl 4 gozuki to make…" Uni zombie turned into four rings and gozuki went into the rings and turned into four stars coming together to create the green beast from before but it is decayed and flesh/bone is falling off it "...Thought Ruler Archfiend lvl 8 synchro atk 2700 def 2300 with two effects also the first is when he destroys a creature by battle he gives me that monster's original atk in grave as LP and if you were to use spells or traps to target exactly 1 psychic monster I can pay 1000 LP to negate and destroy the spell/trap card.

Ruler destroy his gear monster and give me LP." Mortos ordered

"I hate when i'm called to the field with zombie world out it feels weird." Exclaimed TRA as it flew across the field and slashed gear gigant x down and then ate its remains which gave mortos LP based on gears atk in grave.

Mortos LP 8000+2300=10300

Shop owner LP 8000-400=7600

"I set my final card and end my turn." Mortos stated.

"Draw." Shopkeeper yelled i normal summon C-crush wyvern, now i banish the three monster A,B, and C to make ABC dragon buster lvl 8 fusion atk 3000 def 2800," the three creatures came apart A became the wheels and B an C attach to each side of A head becoming the left and right head and cannon for the creature.

"I activate my facedown on its summon 'fiendish chain' which negates its effects and makes it not be able to atk." Mortos quickly switched his facedown up and chains wrapped around ABC stopping it from doing anything.

"Why could i not chain its effect?" Asked the confused shopkeeper.

"Because when a creature is first summoned their summon must resolve to use its effect but since it's still on field before summon resolves fiendish chain had a target which allowed me to activate it before summon resolved making its effects negated by fiendish chain to no longer be able to activate it." Explained mortos in a teacher or judge like fashion.

"I see but i still got my strongest creature, i will end my turn by placing one facedown." Shopkeeper said.

"My turn, hmm I activate spectral sword effect in grave once per turn, the turn after being sent to grave by banishing it and another zombie i can synchro a zombie monster from my extra deck. I synchro spectral lvl 2 and solitaire lvl 4 to make lvl 6 synchro shiranui samuraisaga atk 2500 def 0; a samurai with a flaming red sword, now i activate solitaires banish effect i can special 1 shiranui monster in my banish zone and i choose my only target shiranui spectralsword; a blue flaming sword inhabited by a ghost of a past samurai, and special it in def to my side lvl 2 tuner atk 800 def 0 but it won't stay long cause i use it to synchro together it and samuraisaga to special summon lvl 8 synchro shiranui shogunsaga atk 3000 def 0; a person in shogun robes holding two swords one blue and one red flaming swords, its effect when summoned allows me to banish a zombie from my grave to increase its atk by the original atk of the banished zombie and for its target i choose samuraisaga; a red aura bellowed around shogunsaga and infused itself into its swords, boosting it to atk 5500 until end of turn. Thats not all samuraisaga banish eff kicks in allowing me to choose 1 monster and decrease its atk by 500 until it leaves the field and i choose ABC buster dragon making its atk 2500."

"TRA do your thing and destroy ABC with HUNGERING SLASH" with that order TRA destroyed ABC giving mortos LP a boost.

Mortos LP 10300+3000=13300

Shopkeeper LP 7600-200=7400

"Now shogun attack!" Declared mortos

"I activate union scramble i can target 3 union monsters in banish zone and special them" stated the shopkeeper

"chain from hand quick play spell 'burial from a different dimension' targeting your A-assault drake in the banish zone and returning it to your grave making it impossible to summon them with union scramble." Stated mortos. With the attack uninterrupted anymore shogun slashed the shopkeeper twice in a row with his two swords.

Mortos LP 13300

Shopkeeper LP 7600-5500=1900

"That ends my turn." Mortos ended and his shogunsagas aura vanished returning its atk to 3000. "Draw well it looks like i underestimated you because I surrender you played perfectly and I would be honored for you to have my shiranui sunsaga synchro card plus I have a feeling even if i won it would still call to you mortos." The shopkeeper proudly exclaimed to mortos while putting a hand on top of his deck and surrendering.

"Thanks old man and do you know what time it is?" Asked mortos "It's 2:30 now why do you ask?" Shopkeeper asked ignoring the old man comment "nooo i gotta go i need to enter duel academy today!" Yelled mortos while hurrying to pack everything up and grabbing his new card from the shopkeeper.

"One moment before you go I have something else to give you mortos." The shopkeeper yelled at mortos who was hurrying to the door through the crowd that came to watch the duel between the rookie and the shop veteran. "What is that?" Asked mortos obviously getting impatient.

"It's a card called pain painter it's a lvl 2 zombie tuner that can make up to two other zombies lvl 2 when it is summoned and can be used not just for synchros but to XYZ a monster called dark mist easily." Explained the shopkeeper in a old wise tone.

"Thats awesome thanks are you sure though i don't want to take another card from you for nothing." Mortos said looking at the card with stars in his eyes. "Yes i'm sure but make me a promise when you're a famous duelist to reference my store to your fans so I can get more customers." The shopkeeper said with a round of laughs coming from everyone around. "I promise!" stated mortos as he grabbed the card and put it in his deck with the other new card as well. With everything done and his deck as complete as could be for now mortos ran towards kaiba dome for his entrance test to duel academy.


End file.
